Female Haruhiko
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: This fanfic takes place after the defeat of Enigma. Haruhiko turns into a girl and has some problems being a girl. The phantom who turns Haruhiko into a female is still unknown. Will Mai and the others will able to find a way how to turn Haruhiko back into a guy or Haruhiko needs to stay as a girl in the rest of his life?
**Chapter 1:** Haruhiko turned into a girl and girl's problems!

 **~Part 1~**

Three days after the defeat of Enigma!

In a buffet restaurant, Haruhiko and the rest of the girls sweat dropped as they watched the cute female phantom eater consumed so many cuisines. Koito ruminated " _How Reina can eat so many cuisines?_ "

"That makes 70 dishes already!" Mai said; who was sitting on the opposite side of the Reina and was counting all empty plates of cuisines the whole time since Reina began to eat. She cannot even see Reina's face since a couple pile of plates were blocking her view.

"At this rate, my money will run out so fast!" Haruhiko squeezed his eyes shut and was able to burst into tears as he held his empty wallet in his hand…."I'm out of money!"

"Don't worry, Haruhiko Onii-chan! Your budget for your Phantom-hunting club will come soon!" Kurumi comforted Haruhiko by petting him on his head; who was sitting next to Haruhiko on the right side and was holding her big teddy bear; Albrecht!

"Kurumi, you are a good girl!" Haruhiko wiped his tears away!

"Haruhiko! You don't have to worry! It is our turn to treat you this time. Mai, Koito and I will pay for the food!" Reina finished eating the last cuisine which was a plate of meats!

"You are right!" Haruhiko calmed down and letting his muscle relaxed. He laid his head down on the table.

"Onii-chan! You should take more rests! You and the others had already taken few Phantoms down today!", Kurumi drank the glass of orange juice that was in front of her.

"Haruhiko, can I ask you a question?" Koito raised a hand, who was sitting in front of Haruhiko!

"Sure, what it is, Koito?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't really have any siblings! I'm the only child of my family.", Haruhiko raised his head from the table and his eyebrows twitched, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just curious! Just forget about it!" Koito turned her head away from him!

"Haruhiko, if you have a sister! How are you going to treat her?" Reina asked in a cheerful way and clenched her hands into fists. She was sitting on the left side of Haruhiko!

"Er, I don't know how to response to it, it is quite hard for me to answer!"

"Aw!" Reina was suddenly disappointed!

Haruhiko picked up the coca-cola can and took some sips. He gulped down his drink slowly. Mai was a little bored and suddenly came up something to tease Haruhiko, "Hey, Haruhiko! If there is a Phantom that can turn you into a girl! What are you going to do about it?"

Haruhiko spitted out some remaining coca-cola out of his mouth that he did not gulp down yet as he heard this, his eyes went wide and stood up quickly "Eeerrr, Mai! What are you talking about? Something like that will never happen….!,", he swung an arm backward and continued his speech, "Don't think something so silly".

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Haruhiko! I was just kidding!" Mai closed her eyes as she was calming Haruhiko down!

"Ha, ha! I agreed! If Haruhiko is a girl, I want to see what he is going to look like as one!" Ruru suddenly flew out of Mai's school bag! She stretched her arms into the air and smiled cheerful. This scared Haruhiko and the girls out as Ruru suddenly appeared of nowhere "EEEKKKKKK!"

"Ruru, don't scare as like that! When did you hide inside of my school bag!" Mai exclaimed and asked at the same time.

"My apology! I'm just wanted to surprise you guys!" Ruru scratched the back of her head! She sneered at Haruhiko "Haruhiko's female name should be Haruki…..it will be such a lovely name!"

"Hey, that is not funny!" Haruhiko was trying to grab Ruru who was flying around the table, but he failed to catch her!

"LOL!" Ruru laughed!

"Onii-chan, it is 9 pm now, we should be ready to go back to our homes." Kurumi gave Mai and the others with a worried face!

"I agreed with Kurumi, let's go home!" Reina quickly stood up from the table. Koito crossed her arms and did not say anything. She, Reina and Mai paid the bill together.

Mai, Reina, Kurumi and Koito were walking out of the buffet restaurant entrance and Haruhiko was following behind the girls.

"See you at school tomorrow! Haruhiko!" Reina waved her hand at Haruhiko.

"See you guys later!" Koito was the first one who immediately walked away from her group without waving her hand at them!

"Good bye! Have a good night sleep!" Mai said!

"Good bye, Onii-chan! Mai Onee-chan and Reina Onee-chan will take me home!" Kurumi alleged and turned around slowly! She walked away with Mai and Reina!

"Hehehe… Haruki!...Haruki!" Ruru whispered to Haruhiko's right ear!

"Will you please stop calling me that!", a vein popped out on Haruhiko's forehead! He was getting annoyed by Ruru's insulting!

~Back at Haruhiko's house~

Haruhiko putted his pyjama on, went to the washroom and turned the cold tap of the faucet on. He filled his plastic cup with water and squeezed the toothpaste into his toothbrush! He began to brush his teeth!

BRUSHH! BRUSH!

After he was done with brushing his teeth, he snatched his face towel and washed his face. Ruru called out to Haruhiko from outside of the washroom door, "Haruhiko…..your room was quite messy, the books were all over the place and you should clean them up!"

"I don't feel like it, I will clean it up after school tomorrow!" Haruhiko replied as he was in a bad mood since he was so exhausted for sealed few phantoms together with the girls today. He wanted to take a sleep already! He went out of washroom and ambled to his bed. He jumped into the bed, covered himself with the bed sheet and turned the light off.

"Maybe, I should not bother him", Ruru was levitating above Haruhiko's bed, "He was so exhausted.", she turned her head aside and glanced at the clock; it was 11 pm! She flew quickly to her bed and went to sleep!

Meanwhile ... a mysterious dark figure ; who was wearing a cloak and standing on top of an electrical pole outside of Haruhiko's house and was looking at the sleeping Haruhiko. Haruhiko forgot to close the curtains of the window, so the dark figure was able to see what he was doing. The dark figure's cape was swaying in the wind! He or she grinned evilly "Tomorrow…Haruhiko. You will be in a new BODY! I can't wait to see how you react to your new body! Hahhha….HAHHHAHHAH!", the dark figured vanished in a blink of eyes after he or she let out an evil laugh!

Haruhiko's body emitted some weird blue light for a while and then the light vanished after ten seconds!

~The next morning~

The alarm clock began to ring and a hand reached out of the bed sheet to turn the alarm off. Haruhiko rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned "It is morning already!" He woke up, sat up from his bed and tossed his bed sheet aside. "Eeerrr…it is just me or did my body got lighter and my pyjama was a little bit on the loss and my chest was a little heavier…oh well I don't care….", he stretched his arms into the air "That was one good sleep!"

Haruhiko got up from his bed and he strolled toward to the washroom…"That's strange, I don't remember my pyjama was little bit big for me to wear and why shirt felt so tight all of sudden and my voice sounded so high-pitched like a girl….am I sick or something?!"

He was thinking for a moment to see what was going on. He chose to ignore his current circumstances for a while. He turned the cold water tap of the faucet on, picked up his cup, filled it with water and before he was able to brush his teeth; he glanced at his reflection in the mirror with half-eyes closed! The reflection in the mirror was a beautiful girl; her hair was quite similar to his.

" _Hmph! A girl in my house! How could she enter my house without my permission! Is she a thief or something?!_ " he ruminated as he looked down at the washroom sink! After five seconds, his sleepy eyes suddenly snapped open! He spitted out the water out of his mouth, dropped the cup and toothbrush onto the ground and placed his hands in front of the mirror. He was so shocked.

"What happened to me? Why am I a girl?" Haruhiko noticed the girl's reflection in the mirror was belonging to him. He looked down and grabbed his breasts with his hands. He got a girl's breasts. His breast size was same as Mai! His masculine face was now slender and petite, his eyebrows got little thicker and his eyelashes were longer, his body was slender and curvier just like a girl. His height was shortening at least ten centimetres. His hair was slimmer and grew so long all the way down to his butt. His voice was so girlish, high-pitched and sensual… "My VOICE…My BODY!"

"Don't tell me, down there also…." Haruhiko was now a she, swallowed… and... bravely to take a quick peek at the underneath of her pant.

Just then…..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside of the washroom, her scream was so loud that woke Ruru up. Ruru lost her balance and fell out of her bed. She observed the bedroom around for three seconds, immediately flew all the way to the washroom and looked around "What…who…what!," she asked. She stopped and looked at the girl who was wearing Haruhiko's pyjama in front of her. She was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Mai and as cute as Reina! The girl was aghast!

"Young lady! Who are you and why are you wearing Haruhiko's pyjama?"

"Ruru….it is ME… I'm Haruhiko. I turned into a GIRL!", the beautiful girl burst into tears as she replied!

"Er! You are Haruhiko! Don't joke around! Haruhiko is a male and his hair is short, there is no way you are him!" Ruru disbelieved the girl!'

"Ruru….it is really me….!", the girl said!

"If you are Haruhiko, please prove it to me!"

"Fine..you know when I first met Reina Izumi…the phantom eater and got a glimpse of her underwear. Her underwear was white with light blue strips!"

"HUH! You are really Haruhiko after all. He is the only one knew what's kind of underwear Reina was wearing that day when he first met her!" Ruru was so shocked as she saw Haruhiko's new appearance!

"HMPH!"

"So, what's wrong?!"

"You want to know what was wrong! MY BALLS, they are GONE! THEY ARE GONE!" Haruhiko cried as clenched her hands into fists and her wide eyes met Ruru's!

"Oh really!" Ruru quickly tugged Haruhiko's front pant and took a peek inside Haruhiko's pyjama pant and gasped "You are RIGHT! Your GUY'S THINGY is really GONE!"

"I need to go to school today! I can't let the girls and the school see me like this!" Haruhiko was shaking her body in fear!

"Well, if you explain this to Mai and the girls! They will help you out! And for the school, I think we will ask Himeno-sensei to hide your identity and give you a new one!"

"That's a great idea!"

Haruhiko ran out of the washroom after she cleaned her hygiene. She changed her pyjama to her school uniform which was a male's uniform! She dashed out of her house!

"Haruhiko.,, WAIT for me! Don't leave me behind!" Ruru called out as loud as she could in front door of Haruhiko's house, but it was too late. Haruhiko was already left!

~Hosea Academy~

At the phantom-hunting club, Mai and the girls came at the school around an hour and thirty minutes earlier for a club meeting. After their club defeated Enigma and they had gotten quite more popular than usual. Mai sat on top of the desk and chatted with Reina, Koito and Kurumi.

"We are going to get more phantom hunting works today!" Reina was the first to speak!

"I will try my best to help you girls out!" Koito said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah! I wonder what kinds of phantoms we are going to hunt today!" Kurumi beamed as she held Albrecht tightly in her hands.

"Let's try our…." Mai's line was cut off as the door was flanged open and a girl rushed into the room.

"Mai, Reina, Koito and Kurumi….I need some help!

The girls looked at Haruhiko. Reina walked up to her "Er, how can I help you, lady?!"

"Girls, it is me! Haruhiko!" Haruhiko exclaimed!

"Haruhiko? Nice joke, lady! You have a good sense of humour! Using the name of our Haruhiko and pretending to be him" The girls retorted!

"Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?!" Koito asked!

"That because I'm Haruhiko! And I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!" Haruhiko answered!

"You are so funny! Onee-chan!" Kurumi walked toward and looked up at her closely "Your hair surely resembling our Haruhiko a bit, but your hair is longer. Your hair is so beautiful and silky!"

"That because I'm him!"

The girls looked at each other and were worried for a while. Mai felt so concerned for Haruhiko, "Miss, are you alright? Did you hit your head or something!?"

"Mai, I think we should take Onee-chan to the infirmary room to see is she is alright!" Kurumi glanced at Mai.

"I guess you are right!"

" _It is not good, the girls don't believe me that I'm Haruhiko!"_ Haruhiko was a bit disappointed as she ruminated! She suddenly came up with a conclusion and made a serious face " _There is only one thing that I can do!_ "

"Lady, I will take you to infirmary room!" Reina outstretched her right arm to Haruhiko and grabbed her hand!

"REINA, do you remember the first day we met, I caught a glimpse of your UNDERWEAR, it was white with light blue strips!'" Haruhiko yelled out loudly that Mai and others could hear what she was saying!

Without a warning, a hot stream came out of Reina's head and her face was reddish. She felt so embarrassed and lifted female Haruhiko up into the air with her mighty strength and threw her over her shoulder "You are REALLY Haruhiko after all, you are such a PERVERT!" She sent Haruhiko flying straight toward the wall!

CRASH!

Haruhiko slid down a few centimetres down of the wall and her tongue was stuck out!

"Haruhiko? It is really you?" Koito, Mai and Kurumi seemed to start to believe her!

"Yeah! It is really me, girls!" Haruhiko quickly got up and showed her art supplies inside of the art case to the girls.

"Haruhiko, how can you say such an embarrassing thing in front of everybody! You are so horrible and gross!" Reina shrieked.

"I'm sorry! That is the only ways to make you girls believe me!" Haruhiko answered as she rubbed the pain in the back of her head!

"You should show us your art supplies in your art case to us instead of saying that embarrassing stuff to me!" Reina bawled!

"Even if I do that! You girls will think I'm a girl who was trying to steal Haruhiko's art stuffs and will think that I'm a thief or something or borrowing his stuffs for the art class because I forgot mine!"

"Haruhiko, what had happened to you? Why you are a girl?" Mai gasped!

"I don't really know the case! When I woke up this morning and I noticed I turned into a girl!"

"Could it be a phantom's doing?" Reina finally relaxed and calmed down!

"Haruhiko Onii-chan, you are pretty as a girl!" Kurumi smiled!..."Can I call you, Onee-chan now?'

"Please, do not call me that while I'm a girl, Kurumi!"

"We should ask Himeno-sensei for this. It was a good thing that we came to school about one hour and thirty minutes earlier!" Koito was in front of the club entrance as she crossed her arms.

"Let's go!" Mai nodded her head with Haruhiko and the other girls. The girls were following behind Koito!

~Two minutes later ~

"Hmmmph,…" Himeno was sitting on her office desk and was browsing the internet. Mai and others banged into the room. Mai was breathing heavily "Himeno-sensei, we got a problem."

Reina, Koito, Kurumi and Haruhiko were breathing heavily as well. Himeno glanced at Mai and others from her computer screen, "Good morning… Mai, Reina, Kurumi, Koito and….errrr…", she paused for a second when she saw Haruhiko…"Girls, may I ask you….who is this girl? Is she a new member of your club?,"…Himeno took the "Join Club" request sheet out of her drawer and placed it on her table.

Himeno putted her index finger on the "Join Club" request sheet "If she is planning to join your club, ask her to sign up here!"

"Himeno-sensei, it is ME, Haruhiko!"

"Eeeerrrr….", a question mark popped out of Himeno's head! Himeno had no idea what Haruhiko was talking about!

Mai and the girls explained everything to Himeno about what happened. Himeno nodded her head as she understood the situations. She gazed at Haruhiko with a classic smile and then thumbed up "You are charming as a girl", and then she winked at the female Haruhiko!

"Himeno-sensei, this isn't funny! Please, help me find a way about how to turn me back to a guy!" Haruhiko blushed!

"Okay! Okay!", Himeno looked back at her computer screen" She did a few researches on Google to see were there any phantoms that can change a person's gender! Her face went bluish…."Uh…..oh…it seems like there are no information at all…"

"What!" Haruhiko was aghast as she was shaking in fears "You are kidding me, right!? Please, tell me is there a way or a hint about a phantom with gender changing ability?!"

"There isn't any information a phantom with an ability to change a person's gender yet. There is a possibility that it is a new phantom. I should ask the Phantom Researching Teams to find any information about it! It takes no longer than a week or two weeks!" Himeno tapped her chin.

"They are going to take at least one or two weeks….please gives me a break" Haruhiko said as she flapping her arms like wings.

"Calm down, Haruhiko!" Reina grabbed a hold of Haruhiko's right arm and while Kurumi held her left!

"And…since you are a girl now! There is a problem for you wearing a male's school uniform!" Himeno narrowed her eyebrows!

"We need to get a girl's uniform for Haruhiko!" Mai added.

"Onii-…..I meant Onee-chan, how do you feel to be a girl?" Kurumi was trying to view Haruhiko as a girl!

"It feels no good!"

"And also Haruhiko needs to wear girls' lingerie; she needs a bra and underwear!" Koito held a hand up!

"Hehehhe, we are going to measure Haruhiko's body to see what uniform size will fit her and our school has some spares of girls' uniforms…." Himeno grinned evilly as her glasses fogged over. The girls behind Haruhiko were smiling evilly!

"Girls, what do you think you are doing?" Haruhiko took few steps backward!

"Easy, we are going to give you a new identity and make you attend to Hosea Academy as a girl!", Himeno replied with a devilish expression!

Haruhiko gasped with a shock…"Wait…wait…..NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

 **~Part 2~**

Haruhiko's classroom….the female teacher was standing in front desk of the classroom as the Female Haruhiko was standing next to her. Haruhiko was in a girl's uniform and was wearing pink hair clips on the left side on her head! The boys were looking at Haruhiko with heart-eyes. They felt an angel came to them.

"This girl is so god damn hot….almost as hot as Mai Kawakami!" One of the boys said as he leered!

~45 minutes earlier~

In the infirmary room, the white curtains were slowly opened. Reina clapped her hands together as she saw Haruhiko came into the view "SSSOOO CCCUUUTEE!"

"Good thing, there is a lingerie's store nearby; it took me no longer than 15 minutes to buy these! Since your breasts size is same as mine, so I brought a black bra and black underwear for you. And also three very cute pink hairclips." Mai smiled cheerfully!

Haruhiko was annoyed as she ruminated " _The girls really are enjoying this! How could they!"_

"Onee-chan, you are so cute! I think the boys of your school will like you for sure. And also will you, please be my big sister?" Kurumi looked at her with dreamy and starry eyes!

"Stop it, I don't want to! Please, don't treat me like a girl! I'm a boy!" Haruhiko covered herself with both arms around her chest "This is so embarrassing and I'm wearing a girl's bra and underwear underneath my clothes."

"You are a girl now. So, we can't see you as a boy!" Himeno pressed the bridge of her glasses!

"I will never get MARRY at this rate!" Haruhiko was so nervous!

"I wonder female name will suit our female Haruhiko…" Reina stuck a fingertip on her chin…. "I know…how about Haruki Ichijo…that the name Ruru came up at the buffet restaurant yesterday!"

"ARGHH, Haruki….that name is so cute." Himeno smiled mischievous!

( **Note:** Female Haruhiko's name will be Haruki!)

"Who agree with this?" Reina asked.

Mai, Kurumi, Himeno and Koito raised their hands into the air and nodded! At that moment Ruru flew out of the underneath of bed, "I agreed too! Also, I'm sorry if I scared you girls and eavesdropped on your conversations again!"

"Don't need to apologize, Ruru!" Reina said and then asked "Ruru, how long you had been hiding from us?"

"I was hiding on the top bookshelf of Himeno-sensei's office before you girls came. Since I got a feeling you may ask her for helps. After ending your conversations with her, and I followed you all the way to the infirmary room and hided under the bed!"

"Oh, I see!" Reina stated and turned around slowly to see Haruhiko; who name was now… **Haruki!**

"My life is ruined! I'm wearing a girl's clothing!" Haruki was bawling in the corner and putted her hands on top of her head!

"Oh my, look at the time! Class will start in 20 minutes!" Himeno looked at the clock and turned to Kurumi immediately, "Kurumi, you should go back to your school!"

"Oh no! I better hurry!" Kurumi left the scene!

"We should go back to the classroom, Haruki!" Mai patted the depressed Haruki on her right shoulder.

~Current time~

The female teacher placed her hands on her front desk "You know Haruhiko Ichijo is away to visit his grandparents who are living overseas. He would be back to Hosea Academy in a week or two weeks!",,,she beamed as she looked at Haruki…"Not just only that.. we got a new transferred student!" and paused for three seconds…"Please, introduce yourself new transferred student."

"Hello, my name is Haruki Ichijo! I'm the cousin of Haruhiko and also a friend of Mai Kawakami! I'm so pleased to meet you all." Haruki said as she picked up a chalk and wrote her name on the chalkboard. She cogitated " _Arrgggh, I can't believe Himeno will ask me to make up a fake story and a fake identity about this. It sucks so badly!"_ Haruki finished writing her name on the chalkboard and then bowed her upper body part!

Haruki's classmate; Shosuke gazed at Haruki and cogitated " _I never thought Haruhiko will have a beautiful cousin…..I think I'm in love with her. She is my angel!_ ", he clenched a hand of his into a fist,…, " _I'm quite disappointed that Mai never tell me that she has a lovely friend!_ "

"Let's see, Haruki. Your seat will be at the back at the end!", the teacher exclaimed.

"Yes, sensei!" Haruki smiled and ambled to her seat.

Shosuke saw Haruki passed through him, he looked at her on the back and he blushed " _I want her to be my girlfriend and I will ask her phone number!_ "

~Recess time~

"Alright, it is recess….it is my chance to talk to Haruki…", Shosuke got up from his seat slowly…then..

"HARUKI!"

All the girls and the boys from the class went to Haruki's desk and surrounded her. One of the girls hunched over "Haruki, I'm never know you can be that smart! You are as impressive as Haruhiko!"

"Oh, really!" Haruki responded!

"It is too bad that Haruhiko isn't here! Your hair is quite similar to his, but your hair is so beautiful and silky…I don't really know how to describe it!", the other girl said from behind of Haruki's desk!

"Haruki, I LOVE YOU!", a black-haired spiky boy in the crowd just yelled out and came front in of Haruki's desk. He picked up Haruki and carried her like a princess. Then he jumped out of crowd like a ninja and dashed out of the classroom.

The students and teachers could hear the black-haired spiky boy was making some ruckus by shouting out very loud so that everyone in the hallway and other classrooms could hear him.

"Hey, put me down" Haruki's arms were flapping and she noticed how embarrassing it was as she heard what he was shouting, ran and carried her around the entire school building in the public to tell everyone that he loved her!

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER!"

The spiky haired boy had no sense of being ashamed and skipping through the hallway that made Haruki covered her face with her hands and she wanted to hide somewhere!

SLAM!

Koito just jumped out of corridor on the left and gave the black-haired spiky boy a knee slam in the square of his face to shut him up. She looked down at him "This guy is so annoying! He is really out of his mind!". She pulled Haruki up from the ground and asked "Haruki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Haruki said as she watched the three teachers took the spiky haired boy away to the faculty room for causing troubles!

"Aaawwwww!" Haruki trembled.

"Is there something wrong?" Koito was puzzled!

"Yeah,….I need to go… to the…. washroom!" Haruki stammered as she scurried away….."Washroom…..washroom"

Haruki arrived at the washroom, she cannot hold it any longer and wanted to pee so badly…."Wash….room", she entered the washroom where the sign said " _Boys' Toilet_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! A Girl Is In The Boys' Washroom!", the boys' screams were heard inside of the washroom.

"Yike…..", Haruki went out of the boys' washroom right away and leaned against the wall.…. . She considered " _I forgot about it, I'm a girl now!_... _Don't tell me I have to…"._ She stared at the sign where it said " _Girls' Toilet!_ "

She rolled her eyeballs and felt flustered…."No way! There is no way I will…."., she crossed her legs and putted a hand on her crotch to hold her pee!

MUNCH! MUNCH!

Reina was passing by and was holding a bag of potato chip in one hand and using her other hand to take out some chips to stuff them into her mouth. She chanted "This potato is super delicious."

"That's it!"…Haruki snapped her fingers…."Reina!"

"ER!" Reina turned her head to Haruki….. "Haruhiko….I meant Haruki…what's up?"

"I need to go to washroom! I don't know how to go to the washroom as a girl..and I need some help with it..", Haruki raised a hand up with a reddish face!

"I see, I don't mind!" Reina went into the girls' toilet with Haruki.

" _Being a girl is sure a big problem for me_ ", Haruki considered and wanted to turn back into a guy as soon as possible!

 **~Part 3~**

Haruki's eyes went wide as she saw what was in front of her..a "Girls' Changing Room"…she trembled. Her mouth went wavy as she stammered "I can't believe this….."

"Haruki…is there something wrong?", one of the girls asked Haruki with a confused look… "It is time for PE class!"

"Why aren't you going into the changing room?', another girl asked as she twisted her head and tapped her chin at the same time.

"Well…that's….er… hmph…" Haruki did not know what to say!

"Ha….ru…..ki", Mai surprised Haruki by wrapping an arm behind her and pulled her face closed into hers…"My PE class is in same time period as yours!"

"Mai!", Haruki broke freed from Mai and looked at her. Then she looked back at the two confused girls…"Girls, I need to have a private talk with Mai for a while.", she grabbed Mai by the right wrist and dragged her to the corner of the corridor.

"Haruki?"

"Mai, you don't have a problem with this?"

"No, I don't! You are a girl now…, so there aren't any problems!" Mai placed her hands on her hip as she raised her eyebrows.

"I know! But there is a problem for me….going into the ladies' changing room is way too embarrassing!", Haruki pointed out with her eyes closed!

"Haruki….if you don't change it to your PE uniform soon…we will be late for class."

"BUT…! BUT!"

"No but! You will get to use to being a girl soon! So, don't worry about it" Mai said as she held Haruki by the hand and took her inside the girls' changing room!

"WAH!"

Inside of the girls' changing room, Haruki was trying to avert her eyes from what she just saw. The girls were in their lingerie and their skins were shown. She saw couple of girls' breasts were jiggling as they were changing!

Mai sauntered to her locker and took off her own shirt. Haruki was not able to hold back her lust since she saw a paradise in the girls' changing room! Mai's breasts were jiggling and bouncing around while she was changing…"Oh my gosh!:, Haruki felt aroused.

"Haruki…", the two girls from before were standing in front of Haruki!

"GAHHH!" Haruki's eyes went ten times wider as she saw the two girls were wearing their bras and underwears.

"Haruki…why are you not changing to your PE's uniform?", another girl walked in front on Haruki and hunched over to her, "Are you alright?"

"This isn't any good, it isn't good!" Haruki's blood pressure was rising as she saw the lovely girls' exposed skins!

"Haruki! Your face is red! Do you have a fever?", the two girls pressed their breasts on each side of Haruki's shoulders.

"Mai, help me!" Haruki raised a hand toward Mai, but Mai cannot hear her since she was focusing on changing!

NOSEBLEED!

Haruki's blood pressure reached the limit and got a massive nosebleed.

Haruki collapsed on the ground! All the girls in the changing room were gasping "Someone, please get Haruki to the infirmary room immediately!"

~Lunch time~

In the cafeteria, Mai, Reina and Koito were sitting on the same table with Haruki. Kurumi came to visit at their school and putted her lunch box on the table. She sat on the chair and addled at Haruki.

"Haruki Onee-chan, is there something wrong?" Kurumi stared at Haruki who was leaning her face down on the table!

"…." Haruki was too depressed to response to Kurumi's question. Kurumi took out her plastic chopsticks and began to eat her lunch!

"Wow, Haruki! I'm a little jealous that you got more extra rice than us, the chefs at the customer serving counter really love you after all because of your beauty!" Koito exclaimed as she saw Haruki's rice bowl was a little larger than rest of the girls.

"…." Haruki sighed as she raised her head. Ruru was quickly sitting on top of her head.

"Man, this new transferred student Haruki is so hot!", one of the boys grinned; who sat on the next table behind Haruki and the others.

"I know Haruki Ichijo and Mai Kawakami are both so hot! If you ask me to choose between them and pick one of them to be my girlfriend, I would say I cannot choose!", the other boy from the other table said as he blushed after checking Haruki and Mai out.

"Oh, Haruki! You are getting so popular at school so fast since this your first day at school!" Reina blurted out joyfully and observed around the cafeteria.

"I don't really like this at all. It really sucks!" Haruki sighed again!

"Oh really!' Ruru disagreed!

Everyone in Horsea Academy did not know Haruki's true identity was Haruhiko except Mai, Reina, Ruru, Koito, Kurumi and Himeno-sensei. The girls and Himeno-sensei decided to keep Haruhiko's suddenly gender change a secret! If anyone found out the truth, they might blab about it and who would know what they might say about it!

~After school~

Haruki was walking down at the street with a sorrowful expression. The girls were following behind her.

"What's a bad day! What's a bad day!" Haruki muttered to herself and did not pay attention what was in front of her. She suddenly bumped into a person and looked at him or her right away…"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it to bump into you!"

"That's alright!", the person in front of Haruki said in a calmed voice.

"A monk!", Haruki noticed the monk was 168 cm tall. His hair was tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck. His eyes were dark blue and wore golden earring. He was quite handsome for a monk!

"OH MY! You are quite beautiful my lady! My name is Miroku!", the monk introduced himself.

"Miroku, that's name sounds similar! I think that name is from…." Haruki wondered as she cannot remember!

"You are so beautiful! You are my type of girl", Miroku's voice gotten so seductive and immediately took Haruki's hands into his, "I'm sorry to ask you this all of sudden! I'm begging you, Miss! Would you please bear my first children and be my wife?"

"WHAT!", Haruki's face went as white as snow!

Mai and the girls fell over in anime style as they saw this. They never heard of a perverted monk before.

Haruki was disgusted and slapped Miroku's hands away "Get away from me, you perverted monk!"

"Get away from you…er? I don't really feel like it…", Miroku gave Haruki a disapproving look and took out a pack of rose…and…he leered at her "Marry me, my love! I have fallen in love with you at the first sight, babe!"

"GGGRRROOOSSS!" Haruki ran and ran as fast as she could that her legs could carry her. Miroku was chasing after her and did not give up.

"Girls….please help me!" Haruki felt so disgusted.

The girls were too shocked to say to anything. Koito was the first to make a move and punched Miroku upon the chin with a fist. Then she hooked Miroku's neck with an arm and his legs with another. She flexed his back as hard as possible, "Take that, you perverted monk! You get what you deserved for hitting on one of my friends!"

"My back is going to break in half! AAAHHHH!" Miroku yelped!

Mai, Reina, Ruru and Kurumi were sweat dropping. Haruki was nowhere to be found. She was probably hiding somewhere!

 **K.O**

Koito made a v-shaped with her right hand that meant for victory! The lifeless Miroku was lying on the ground in supine position.

Reina heard a rustling noise in a bush in the nearby lawn; Haruki popped her head out "Koito, you are quite brave to take out a perverted monk like that! Thank you!"

"You are welcome, Haruki."

 **~Part 4~**

It had been three days since Haruhiko became a girl and used a temporary name "Haruki". Haruki was absented from school on yesterday..which was Monday. Haruki still did not get used to her female body. She felt so embarrassed when she was trying to take a bath and getting nose bleeds every time when she caught a glimpse of her naked body! It really bothered her, so she chose to not to take a bath.

Mai was standing in front of door of Haruki's house with an exasperated expression and her hands were on her hip "Haruki, you should take a bath, you got so smelly!", she was holding her nose, and then exclaiming "I can't believe that you skipped school yesterday because you felt so depressed that you turned into a girl and has guys like that perverted monk from three days ago; who was flirting with you!"

"I feel so ashamed when I'm trying to look at my female's naked body. My mind is still a boy!" Haruki was wearing her pyjama and covering herself up with a bed sheet over her body and then her face was paling "That monk made me felt so sick! Asking me to bear his child and be his wife out of nowhere really freaking creeping me out!"

"Mai is right! If you choose to not to keep your hygiene clean, it is bad for your health!" Reina was behind Mai!

"I agreed!" Koito nodded in agreement and was standing next to Mai and her hands were tucked in her pockets.

"Haruki Onee-chan! Don't be stubborn! I know how you feel about this!" Kurumi came inside Haruki's house!

"Now! Just take a bath!" Mai and the girls went inside Haruki's house and took off their shoes! Mai pushed Haruki softly on the back.

Inside the bathroom, Haruki whined as she squeezed her eyes shut "NO! I won't take off my clothes!

"It seems like we got no choice! Girls, hold Haruki down and undress her" Mai sighed heavily!

"I'm sorry about this, Haruki Onee-chan! For the sake of your hygiene, I have no choice!" Kurumi threw her teddy bear Albrecht into the air. Albrecht turned from normal size to 2 meter tall and held Haruki down onto the ground along with other girls. Mai, Ruru and Kurumi were the only ones did not hold Haruki down!

"Now! Now!" Mai ambled toward Haruki with her groping hands as she gazed down at her.

"Wait! Wait!" Haruki paled as she was shaking in fear!

"Go and strip Haruki! Strip her!" Ruru balled her fists as she levitating in the air.

STRIP!

"YIKE!" Haruki screamed as she was naked in a blink of the eyes. The girls unhanded Haruki; who immediately sat up and covered her chest with one arm and another on her crotch area!

"I never expected Haruki's breasts can be so big!" Ruru goggled at Haruki's naked body, "Your female body was so beautiful!

"Ruru! Don't need to give me a compliment at a time like this!" Haruki uttered at Ruru.

"Haruki, you can…" Reina was able to say something!

"That's still a NO-NO!…" Haruki shook her head as she knew what Reina was trying to say!

"Well, I guess, we have no choices. It seems like you still trying to keep avoid from washing yourself!" Mai started to undress herself.

"MAI, what…do you think…you are…" Haruki blushed as she watching Mai was undressing!

"Haruki, I think we should help you washing your female body!" the other girls said and soon joined Mai except Ruru and Kurumi!

"Errrr!" Kurumi looked away and turned around from what she saw….

"Kurumi, you are not joining in!" Koito said as she was in her underwear.

"I think I will pass…!" Kurumi paused and headed out to the bathroom door and grabbed the doorknob "….besides, Himeno-sensei is saying that she is going to call us anytime soon by the phone!", she turned away quickly!

"You are a good girl, I'm looking forward to it", Reina was waving her hand at Kurumi.

"If Himeno-sensei call us while you girls are taking a bath with Haruki Onee-chan! I will let you girls know after your bath!", Kurumi turned the doorknob and exited outside of the door!

"Girls, I will say I'm going to stay…..", Ruru blurted out and then Albrecht grabbed Ruru and took her away before she could finish her sentence.

Reina, Mai and Koito were naked and took Haruki inside to wash her body. Inside the bathroom, Mai reached hand toward the faucet and turned the hot water tap on! Reina took the showerhead off the shower holder. Koito was holding a shampoo in one hand and a body washing sponge with another.

Haruki cannot believe this; she was taking a bath with three beautiful naked girls. She could smell the sweet aroma of their bodies. Mai was pressing her breasts against her back and Reina was showering her with the water that coming out of the shower head. Haruki saw Reina's breasts were slowly approaching her. Koito kneed down and placed the shampoo on the floor after she squeezed the viscous liquid out of it and produced the lather.

"Let's me clean your hair!" Koito leaned her naked body on Haruki's left shoulder.

Haruki felt the three girls' breasts were pressing and rubbing against her body. She was getting aroused.

"Haruki, I will show you how to wash a female body…" Mai took the sponge out of Koito's right hand and placed the sponge on the valley of Haruki's bare breasts…"First…you should wash here…..and then your breasts and then your nipples come after that!".

Reina was showering Haruki and putted the body wash cream on her body. The hot liquids were soaking Haruki and went down on her body! Haruki felt Reina's breasts touching her breasts. Haruki let her hot breath out! Koito ran her hands through Haruki's long hair. Haruki's hair was lathering by the vicious liquid of the shampoo.

"Oh my, this is sure quite lewd!" Ruru peeked through the gap of the sliding door of the bathroom with a sensual voice… "This might be yuri and also meant Lily in Japanese. So, this is what girl on girl content look like!".

Albrecht's right hand grabbed Ruru from behind in a zip and yanked her outside of the bathroom. Kurumi gave Ruru a disapproving look "Don't bother Mai Onee-chan and the others!"

RING! RING!

Kurumi heard the phone was ringing from the living room "Himeno-sensei is finally calling us!", she dashed toward the living room with Albrecht accompanied her and picked up the phone…and putted the phone on her ear "Hello, this is Ichijo's residence!"

"Hello, you are Kurumi, right?" Himeno asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kurumi!", Kurumi answered as she watched Ruru; who just escaped from Albrecht's hand. Ruru was trying to fly past Albrecht to see the ongoing yuri bath scene, but Albrecht blocked her ways. Ruru dodged every grabs of Albrecht.

"Kurumi? Hello?"

"Err…sorry about that! I got distracted! So, do you get any news about the gender changing phantom?"

"Eeerrrrr, about that!"

Kurumi heard Himeno's quietly voice was whispering to her through the phone.

"WHAT!" Kurumi's eyebrows twitched and her eyes were widened!

~15 minutes later~

The girls finished their bath and were now in the living room! Haruki's head was cocked aside and small amount of nosebleed were coming out of her nostrils. She was murmuring "Those naked bodies…they are so wonderful….er….".

"Girls, Himeno-sensei called 15 minutes ago!", Kurumi said!

"OH REALLY!" Haruki snapped her senses back into reality and beamed, "So, what did she said?"

"She said there weren't any news about that gender changing phantom! The Phantom Searching Teams still cannot find him or her!" Kurumi gazed down on the ground in a disappointed voice.

"What!", Haruki took a step back with a sour expression.

Koito took few steps forward and articulated as she pointed out "Girls, I think we need to buy some new clothes for our Haruki. Haruki only got her school uniform. Her pyjama is a little bit for her to wear. We should go to department store after school!"

Reina hunched as she grinned "That's sound like fun!"

 **~Part 5~**

~The next day after school~

In the second floor of the department store at the girls' clothes section. The girls were having fun picking some clothes for Haruki. Haruki was exasperated and struggled in Albrecht's arms " _What the girls are thinking? They are having so much fun!_ "

Albrecht was holding Haruki so tightly so she could not escape. A little girl from a family was pointing at Albrecht…."Mama! That is one cute male big teddy bear. I want a big hug from him!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid you cannot!", the mother grabbed her own daughter by picking her up and taking her away because she was thinking that Albrecht was an abductor and a dangerous person.

"Mr. Teddy Bear! A HUG! I want A HUG from him!", the little girl bawled as her mother took her few meters away and ran off the scene with her husband.

"Kurumi, what do you think of this maid outfit? Don't you think it will look cute on Haruki!" Mai held up a maid outfit in front of Kurumi!

"That is one lovely maid outfit!" Kurumi's eyes were glazing over and holding up a cat ears headband and a cat's tail accessory, "With this cat ears headband and a tail, Haruki will be even cuter!"

"Let's put this outfit on Haruki in the dressing rooms!" Reina clapped her hands together as she watched Albrecht threw Haruki inside one of the dressing rooms.

Mai, Kurumi and Reina went inside with Haruki carrying the maid outfit and the cat ears headband and a tail in their hands. Koito could hear Haruki screaming as the curtain was slowly closing. Later the curtain was reopened in a zip and Haruki was in a maid outfit with cat accessories on her that the girls forced her to wear!

"Haruki, you are so cute!" Reina's eyes were dazzling!

"Haruki! Would you mind to spin around, do a cat's paw, wink your eyes and say… " **Welcome..home…master!** " Mai complied.

"I declined!" Haruki's mouth was wavy as she blurted out!

Four meters away, Shosuke who was hiding and his back was leaning against of a pillar that made Mai and girls cannot see him. Without their notices, he was tailing them after school ended and following all the way to the department store. He muttered to himself "I will get Haruki's phone number no matter what and ask her to go out with me?", he took a quick look to see what Mai and others were doing!

"Please, Haruki Onee-chan! Just only once, we want to make some good memories with you!" Kurumi gave Haruki a dreamy look.

"Okay, that's fine! I will do it only once!" Haruki blushed like a tsundere girl! She span around, made a cat's paw, winked her right eye as her a heart shaped symbol came out her of it and added a sensual voice tone "Welcome home, Master!"

NOSEBLEED!

An eruption of blood burst out of Shosuke's nostrils and he fell backward after he saw what Haruki was doing. Before he fainted, he uttered a sentence "Haruki is in a cat maid outfit, it is so lovely!", then he fainted after that.

"Sweet! I had recorded this with my Smartphone!" Koito grinned evilly and tapped the replay button of the video app on her Smartphone and showed the screen to her friends to let them see the video playback of Haruki doing a cute pose and saying her adorable line in her cat maid outfit.

"That's so sweet! Do you mind to email this video to me, Koito?" Mai spread her arms wide open.

"We want us to email to us too!" Reina and Kurumi raised their hands high in the air.

"Oh sure!"

"Excuse me, girls! About what that girl in cat maid outfit did was cute! Can you ask her to do it one more time? We want to record it with our cell phones," a girl from straight came forward with her boyfriend and asked.

"We really like it too, please ask her to do that cute pose and say that line once more time!" , the girl's boyfriend said as he gave Mai and the others his bright classic smile and thumbed up!

"Girls, let's us record her too!", more and more people came into the scene asking Mai's group the same question!

"Oh sure! Go ahead and record her!" Reina welcomed the people and showed them Haruki in her cat maid outfit!

"Welcome, welcome!", Kurumi added!

"That's not funny!" Haruki was panicked!

~30 minutes later~

The girls had finally brought some few girls' clothes for Haruki and they exited out of the department store on the first floor. Haruki immediately ran off from her group in her maid outfit. She could not take it anymore and she did not want the girls to put any more girls' fashion clothes on her and wanted to hide somewhere so they could not find her! She reached three intersections of the road ahead and bumped into someone. Her ass dropped to the ground and hit the ground on her butt. She rubbed her butt "Ooowww, that's hurt!"

"You should watch where you are going?', a voice fumed at her.

"I'm sorry!"

"ERR! You feel so sorry!", You think apologize to us can make you get away from us," another voice fumed!

"UH!", Haruki looked up as she saw the backs of three delinquent boys! The boys weren't paying attentions to see who bumped into them!

The three delinquent boys turned their bodies slowly around and planned to face at Haruki.

"There…..", the boy in the middle who appeared to be a leader; he paused as he saw Haruki and leered at her "You are so beautiful!"

"Babe, want to go out with us?", the second boy asked!

The boys were hitting on Haruki. Haruki was shaking in fear and regretting that she should not run off from her group! The people around her were looking away and refusing to help Haruki because they did not want to get involved in this.

"Come on, babe! Have a drink with us?", the third boy goggled at Haruki.

"Hmph! No Way in hell!" Haruki stood up quickly and scurried off. The boys pursued after Haruki.

The leader stretched his hand high up in the air "Come on! Have fun with us!"

"YIKE!" Haruki was running away from the delinquent boys for twenty minutes and finally lost sight of them. She was hiding in the alley and took a heavily breath. She glanced down at her maid skirt and lifted it up "Something had gotten inside of my skirt!", she was wondering what had gotten inside her skirt. Her black underwear was somehow seen as she lifting her skirt up.

Before she could lift her skirt al little further …. there was a policeman who was hiking from a few meters away in the opposite side of the alley had noticed Haruki and walked up to her. He yelled out "Miss, what do you think you are doing? Doing some sexual stuff like that in an alley or public is an imprudent act.", the hands from his back just grabbed Haruki on the wrists, "You are coming to the police station with me!"

"What, I think you are misunderstanding it!

"No excuses! Explain everything to me when we are there!" The policeman gripped Haruki's right hand and began to pull her.

"STOP!", a voice shouted!

"What is it this time?", the policeman turned away from Haruki to see where the voice was coming from.

It was the three delinquent boys from before. The boys found Haruki and they ambled toward the policeman from the opposite side of the alley where the policeman came in. One of the boys grabbed the policeman by the front collar and pulled him toward him that caused the policeman to unhand Haruki and yelled at him "What do think you are doing to this beautiful maid girl? Are you trying to molest her or something?"

"What! You are saying that I'm a bad guy here!", the policeman was puzzled as he pressed a fingertip against his own chest!

"Yeah, you are! You are awful! That is an imprudent act of yours. It is against the major public policies!", the leader of the boys gripped the policeman's left shoulder and clenched his teeth!

"I'm not molesting this maid girl! I'm was trying to arrest her for doing some sexual stuff in this alley!", the policeman responded!

"Spare us your lies! Trying to lie to us, but you is actually sexually harassing her. We just saw it with our own eyes. You are trying to make her lifting her maid skirt up and trying to touch her crotch area!", the third delinquent boy smacked the policeman on the back!

"That's not true….are you boys listening carefully what I just said about her sexually stuff act in this alley!"

"No excuses, Mr. Policeman! You cannot fool us!,", the leader fumed!

Haruki was too confused to saying anything! The delinquent boys were acting like heroic in front of her and were the good guys and treating the policeman like a villain.

"Teach this perverted policeman a lesson! Get him, boys!", the leader commanded!

"Yes, boss!", the two boys grabbed the policeman from both sides and dragged him away.

"WAIT! WAIT! This is all a misunderstanding!", the policeman whined! He got beat up by the three delinquent boys so badly about three meters away from Haruki.

Haruki cocked her head aside as the boys whacking the policeman over and over again. After the boys was done with the police officer. They zipped right up to Haruki. The leader spread his hands toward her, the second boy putted his hands together and the third boy took a flower out from his shirt pocket!

"Our beloved angel, you are safe now! You should thank us for saving your life from that perverted policeman!", the leader smiled!

"Babe, we meet again! Please, do you mind to give us some thank you kiss for returning our kindnesses!", the second boy smirked and winked his right eye several times at Haruki .

"Please! Give us the thank you kisses", the third boy pleaded as he bringing the flower closer to Haruki's face and puckered his lip.

"AAAAAIIEEEEEEEEEE!" , Haruki zipped out of the alley as soon as possible as she heard this with a disgusted look on her face " _When can I be Haruhiko again!?_ "

"It sucks that she rejected our offers!", the leader said in disappointed voice…."Let's go home…boys!"

"We know, boss!", the two boys sighed!

 **To be continued**


End file.
